The present invention relates to a milling cutter for chip machining of metal workpieces and a cartridge therefor. The milling cutter comprises a milling cutter body rotatable about its longitudinal axis and a plurality of insert-equipped cartridges mounted around the periphery thereof. Each cartridge is located in a recess in the periphery of said milling cutter body. The cartridge is intended to be secured in the recess by suitable clamping means.
A milling cutter of the aforesaid type is disclosed in German patent No. 31 25 185 wherein each cartridge is adjustable radially and axially by wedge means. Two wedge means are associated with each cartridge. A screw which extends through the cartridge and into the milling cutter body is arranged to absorb the forces caused by said cartridge and by wedge means during the rotation of the milling cutter. During the milling operation a higher rotation speed is applied which may result in an out-hurling force of 200 kg applied upon a body of for instance 30 g. This means that the screw that is holding the cartridge and the wedge will be subjected to large bending moments during the milling operation. The risk for tool failure will increase with increased usage time. Further, there is a risk that the adjustment of the insert in the cartridge might be changed during a working operation. Also, it becomes less economical and more complicated to arrange a wedge arrangement for each cartridge.
The present invention aims to provide a solution to the above related problems.